Inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper, for a number of reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages of inkjet printing can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, improvements are followed by increased demands from consumers for higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, etc.
In recent years, as digital cameras and other digital image collecting devices have advanced, image recording technology has attempted to keep pace by improving inkjet image recording on paper sheets and the like. The desired quality level of the inkjet recorded images (“hard copy”) is that of traditional silver halide photography. In other words, consumers would like inkjet recorded images that have the color reproduction, image density, gloss, etc. that is as close to those of silver halide photography as possible.
Traditional recording sheets for the inkjet printing process are not adequate to provide silver halide quality images. Particularly, there is a need to improve ink absorptiveness, ink absorption rate, image quality, water fastness and light stability.